Damn Diary!
by GAMBUSCUS
Summary: Rogue has full control over her powers, yet refuses any of Remy's advances. So what happens when he "stumbles" upon her diary, and how will Rogue react if she found out! Well your gonna have to read to find out. (Also their of coarse older then evo, and i prefer them in the perspectives of the 90's TAS version but yea hope you enjoy.)
1. Chapter 1

***disclaimer don't own none of this or was even close to creating these amazing characters i just fell in love with them while growing up. heehee. anyways got this idea cause I'm sorta stumped on my other stories so yea thought bout trying something different, but i promise to go back to my other stories soon.**

* * *

The wind gently breezed across the night sky slowly moving with the clouds while barley skimming across any object it came across, that didn't stop a shiver from escaping a certain Cajun sitting upon a tree branch that just so happened to be in the direction of a certain room he grew fond of secretly looking in. Of of coarse this was perfectly normal and not at all creepy in any sort of way no matter how many times his Chere would protest and on some occasion threaten to call the cops on his Cajun ass, her words not his which meant she was thinking of ass and she wanted him. this of coarse would anger her more which always led to him crashing through the wall/door or flying out the window and landing face first into the ground.

However this time it was different he knew for a fact cause a) he wouldn't get caught. and b) she wouldn't be here to know he had entered her o-so alluring chambers. True he would have preferred for rogue to have been here but for this important "mission" she couldn't be here or else she would literally kill him without warning or mercy, so for the value of his life he needed her gone.

With the moon hanging high in the starless sky he made his move, with swiftness of a cat he easily pounced from the tree branch to her awaiting balcony. Peeking inside he saw no movements in the inside giving him a thumbs-up to go right ahead. Picking the locks of her doubled door glass windows was simple, it was location said object in finding that was the tricky part. Sure she tired claiming she didn't know what he was talking bout but he knew, just by the way she nearly choked on her breakfast that morning or maybe that was because he had randomly popped up out of the blue accusing she had something to hide...'NAH she was defiantly hiding something'. So with the eyes of a hawk and fingers as nimble as a thief(heehee) Remy began his search.

Quickly he searched through the drawers, he froze where he stood not believing what he saw. Yes Rogue was indeed extremely hot and sexy, true once she gained control it just made him want her more then anything in the world however never in his hottest dreams had he thought rogue would poses such skimpy, seductive, extremely not even there at all, see though and unexplainable kinky and sexy lingerie well least not so soon or with out his permission that is. However he knew for a fact that not all these had just been recently purchased, some looked well worn which cause an uncomfortable tightness just below his belt 'damn that femme gona b de death 'f mio'. Stiffly shutting the drawer he moved towards her nightstand, glad to see no sign of her rather tempting under garments he continued his pursuit.

With a rather annoyed grunt he feel back onto her bed 'where de hell could it b'' Remy honestly thought he would have found it by now but with no luck, and a rather newly enhanced imagination of rogue in her dedicates withering beneath him, he was left stumped on other possible hiding places she could have hidden it. just when he was bout to call quits it struck him, 'wha's de une place rogue would keep it cause she kno's no person sane enou'h would go close when she 'ad no control,HER BED!', delighted he frantically continues his conquest. shimming his hands between her mattresses and blindly feeling around his fingers gingerly grazed over a smooth leather surface. Taking a deep breath he reached to the object a grasped it in a fim hold, and slowly began to reel it towards himself.

Once him his sights he saw what he had been searching for, it as a brown smooth leather book that look to ordinary and harmless to any average person, but for Remy this was his key his golden ticket a life line to all his answers that would led him to pure blissful happiness. With a coy sly smile creeping up his face, he now contained the one thing that will truly change everything he'd come to think.

He, Remy E. Lebeau, now possessed something so sacred it felt to good to be true, in his possession he now held both her thoughts and her true feelings, he found Rogues Diary.

* * *

**hmmm wonder wat the rajinn Cajuns up tp So yea leme know what ya guys think, and origanily it was supposed to b different but the copmuter eraesed some bits so hopefully this will do for now. sorry if some things are spelled wrong or if some are mispronounce don't got auto correct and wrote this really really really late at night so again enjoy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING MAREVL RELATED NO CHARACTERS PLACES LOCATIONS ZIP, THIS IS JUST A SILLY STORY SO PLEASE DON'T SUE JUST A BORED TEEN WRITTEN FOR FUN...I KNOW WEIRD O.o Apologies for any miss spells or horrible ancients but eh I try.**

****AGAIN REALLY BIG SPEACIL THANKS TO YA GUYS FOR SUPPORTING ME AND EGGING ME ON TO CONTINUE HOPE THIS PLEASES YOU GUYS OR GALS LOL SORRY.****

VOICES: "Remy speaking" 'Remy's thoughts'

_**"Angel Remy"**_

**"Devil Remy"**

**Damn Diary Part2:**

* * *

With nimble fingers Remy slipped the leather booklet into the many secret pockets of his beloved trench coat and scanned the room for any onlookers. Seeing that as another 'ok' sign he took a double take of the room around him, confirming that there was no trace of his presence ever being there. Taking one last whiff of Rogue's intoxicating scent he made a dash for the window. True with her being gone on a mission which was sure to last a couple of days meant she wouldn't catch him, but that didn't mean that someone else won't spot him lurking and inform her of his wonderings. With that thought in mind he knew the safest bet would be to explore his new riches in his room where no one would suspect a thing.

Jumping from tree branch to tree branch and scaling the mansions wall to his bedroom window felt like a breeze, Remy couldn't have felt anymore satisfied. For it seemed that lady luck was bestowing him with this grand gift, Rogue's diary. Once safely in his room with every possible entrance locked making it impossible for anyone to enter, unless of coarse they exploded the place, Remy sat on his soft plush king-sized bed. He took deep breathes trying to calm his nerves and brought out the leather booklet from what he remembered from scanning it early before leaving her room Rogue's diary had pages from a very young age to now.

His fingers itched to open the secretive book but just a hair away from prying open the cover a mini Remy in a white trench coat poofed onto his right shoulder

_**"Stop!"** _Mini Remy ordered.

"What da..? Who de hell are y'?" Questioned Remy.

_**"Votre épaule droite lil angel, o' sometin like tat. ANYWAY dat not important.."** _But before he could finish he was cut off by average Remy.

"Really homme could'ya speed dis up 'r sometin im kinda in de middle of sometin right now." Remy bluntly stated.

_**"Hé dat exactly wat im tryin ta get to ya bout,"**_walking towards bigger remys head mini remy thwaped his ear causing a yelp to erupt from Remy, _**"Much**** better now where was moi oh oui y' aint actually gunna read her diary are ya homme?"**_

Remy pondered what his lil Remy questioned _'Am I really willin to betray Rogue's trust and steal very private and intimate knowledge over herself just to hopefully get her to talk to me?'_ "Well.."

Mini Remy continued on,_ **"Remy not only is it wrong it-"**_

**"Oh Quite y' whining y' sound comme un putain femme!" **stated a agitated voice, just then another mini Remy popped up only he was clothed in the color scheme red while also sporting a trench coat and landing comfortably on Remy's left shoulder.

**"Listen up 'n listen good pup," **the new mini Remy nodded towards Average Remy **"Y' already got the book droit, so whats stopping ya. It's easy ta see ya inta her waaay more den y'r leadin on, so if ya really wana win 'er over den crack open dat book and get ta readin!"**

Remy smirked back down at the red person on his shoulder. "N' Im guessin y'r da mal Mini-moi non?"

Deviously looking back at remy he cockly said, **"Hein**** que vous pourriez dire somthing comme ça."**

Bored shrugging his shoulders Remy made another advance towards the sealed leather booklet. " Eh, what de hell, its not like dis can back fire on me or somehtin.

However once again his attempts were foiled by a screech mini "angel Remy"._** " Y' aint actually guna do dat Remy are ya, cause ya know dis aint right, dis isn't de way to win her over home."**_

With a agitated sigh Remy turn his head to face the now nagging right shoulder angel. " O come on homme ya cant be serious! Ya know better then anyone dat I love Rogue, but she never give moi de time 'f day never allowing moi to actually prove an show my devotion for mon chere. If by readin dis book help give moi a fighten chance so be it!"

After pondering over his decision and a defeated sigh his "lil angel" gave Remy a sympathetic look. **_" Alright, fine. Mais ne dis je ne ai pas vous préviens!...Well whatchya waitin for go for it homme, quite stallin!"_**

**"Ya alrigh A propos du temps!" **Saluted his devil Remy.

With a triumphant smile Remy graciously took a firm grasp of said diary and pulled open the leather cover fueling his need of curiosity.

* * *

**Yea so that's it for now, not really happy the one I wrote before was WAY better but stupid computer just had to restart and erase but guess that's my fault. Any-hoo let me know what ya think, really enjoyed ya'lls encouraging reviews! believe it or not they actually inspired me to continue...even though it is a really late update.**

**So yea was trying to go for funny seen how I added a mini Remy dilemma, but I really hope no one got offended, I for one find these kind of scenes funny in movies and tv shows, but like I said let me know what ya think, specially sense im writing it for ya guys. all translation are from google translate so sorry if any wrong cause I don't understand French. **

**K TRANSLATIONS:**

**votre épaule droite lil angel:**Im your right shoulder angel

**Homme: **man

**Hé: **hey

**Moi**: I

**Oui**: yes

**comme un putain femme**: like a fucking women

**Droit**: right

**mal**: evil

Hein** que vous pourriez dire somthing comme ça**: eh you could say something like that

**mon chere**: my dear (lol of coarse EVERY romy fan new that!)

**Mais ne dis je ne ai pas vous préviens**: but don't say I didn't warn you

**A propos du temps**: about time


End file.
